


Help of the Daleks

by DanTheDangerous



Series: Short Trips [4]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheDangerous/pseuds/DanTheDangerous
Summary: Locked in a room with a Dalek. What could be worse?





	Help of the Daleks

_Systems online. Visual cortex rebooting. Scanning surroundings. Life form bio-signs detected. Analysis shows Time Lord **.**_

The Doctor glanced behind him to see what he thought was a dead Dalek to be twitching. The lights on it's head began flashing sporadically and the Doctor took a step back.

" _T...A...M..._ " The thing stuttered. Then finally, it could create a sentence. " _Time Lord detected! Weapons systems online. Exterminate!_ " The Doctor ducked, letting the luminescent blue laser shoot out of the Dalek's egg-whisk shaped gun. The blast bounced around the room before dying out in spot a little too close to the Doctor's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said with a smug smile spreading across his face.

" _Why not? Time Lords are an enemy of the Daleks and shall be destroyed!_ " It shrieked at him, however the Doctor couldn't take it completely serious as it was still lying on the ground like an overturned turtle. After much grievance with himself, the Doctor finally said.

"You need me." This angered the very comfortable looking Dalek to the point of releasing another blast from it's gun. This time, the Doctor hid his head in his arms to protect himself from the rabid laser.

" _What?_ " It screamed, as if someone had stepped on it's non-existent toe. The Doctor raised his hands above him in a futile attempt to calm the metallic beast which was currently wiggling it's extremities in an also futile attempt to stand up.

"Listen..." The Doctor began "Where do you think you are at the moment?" He could almost see the cogs whirring around in the Dalek's head after posing it the question.

" _I am on Saucer 2714BB8. Cell 9. Guarding the prisoner known as... scanning memory banks... The DOCTOR!_ " It's prisoner sighed an resumed his "try not to get hit with a Dalek laser" position from earlier. " _The Doctor is an enemy of the Daleks and shall be exterminated!_ "

"No!" The Doctor shouted making the Dalek freeze in place. "If you 'exterminate' me, than you'll never leave this room." The Dalek paused for a second and then responded.

" _And why is that?_ "

"Because your stupid door broke during the crash that I had completely nothing to do with. We're locked in and even your gun won't break through that door on the highest setting. It's refined Dalekanium and almost completely indestructible. Therefore, we are trapped." The Dalek's singular eye stared at him as if it was silently cursing towards him.

" _Daleks do not accept help from others! Daleks kill others!_ " It shouted.

"Yes, but if you kill me, you'll never get out of here. How about, we work together on the door and then when we get out, you kill me." The Dalek continued it's staring contest with the Doctor before finally saying,

" _The concept sounds plausible. I shall proceed_." The Doctor smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Good! But..."

" _What?_ "

"Do you want me to help you up first?"


End file.
